


His undoing

by Alphaziamhale (Houda3921)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday Sex, Don't wanna spoil anything with tags so i'll add more later, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, jealous jaebum, this is gonna be a long ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houda3921/pseuds/Alphaziamhale
Summary: Jackson is his undoing.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okokokok.  
> So, it's 5:53 am now and idk why I always writetoo late but here we go.  
> I had this idea for some time now and although I just posted a new fic I decided to start on this one bc you guys have been so nice to me. This fic will be all about Jb's weakness for Jackson and how Jackson is the exception. If you're into some boyfriends loving and Jaebum spoiling the fuck outta Jackson, then Hi nice to meet you take a seat please.  
> Tumblr: HUDANA.

Jackson is his _undoing_.  
Jackson is Jaebum's undoing and Jaebum is sure of that.  
  
You think you know yourself. You think that whatever happens, the rules that you've written are to never be broken. You believe, that no matter who you love, you will always be yourself and stay true to who you are.  
  
He's broken his own rules.  
Jaebum no longer knows who he is and it is all Jackson's doing for he is Jaebum's _undoing_.  
  
It is subtle at first in the way you tend to miss it for it is _a first_. You crack a joke and he laughs and you think 'Oh he found it funny I'm proud of myself.' After that you crack more jokes, not because you want to feel proud about your sense of humour but because pride now comes from making _him_ laugh.  
  
It starts off with his happiness as an aim and you become ready to put your own at risk and that's how you know something's messed up.  
It goes downhill right after that.  
  
_The touches_ you deny others are ones you accept (even offer) from him easily.   
_The patience_ that you never had is a quality that you no longer lack because you're just that smitten with his everything including the way he talks and acts.  
_The opinions, the control, the rigorism._ You care about those. You fight for those. You know about those but when you're with him all your beliefs fly out of the window for he makes you feel as if he's your strongest and only sure one.  
It feels like religion. _He_ does. And you have all the faith in him.  
It's purifying.  
It's _terrifying_.  
  
Jaebum never felt this clean before.  
  
It is not a matter of what, you see. It is the ' _Who_ '. You identify who your affections belong to and every "What, how, why," will seem unnecessary questions awaiting dispensable answers.  
  
Love ought to be stripped of all conditions. Love is not meant to follow rules or logic. Love isn't what, why or how.  
  
It is who and it is Jackson. 


	2. Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touching Jackson is a habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey guess who wrote this at 3am while listening to Troye Sivan.  
> Me.  
> Surprising ain't it? I know.  
> Anyways I wasn't gonna update today but I'm weak for nice comments and I easily get motivated by them so here ya go lmao. Lemme know what you thought of this chapter hahaa!!  
> Tumblr: Hudana.

Touching Jackson is a habit.  
  
It's not that Jaebum is fond of skinship, really. He doesn't touch people much, and he only lets them touch him when he's the one to initiate it. So no, Jaebum is not fond of skinship.  
He's just fond of Jackson and touching him is a habit.  
  
The thing about habits you see, is that they're developed. They may not have a reason. They have a beginning and they escalate from there.  
Jaebum's habit starts off simple. The first time he touched Jackson was a handshake, and Jackson's hands are a work of art. They are strong but soft but hard but warm. They are as complicated as the person they belong to and Jaebum was fascinated from the moment he had touched them.  
So he held them often.  
You can't blame him.  
  
The habit takes the next level with a hug and it wasn't Jaebum's fault, because as everyone knows, Jackson Wang is a hugger.

Their first hug happened because Jackson wanted to support him and it was memorable for many reasons. One: Jaebum needed someone to support him at that time. Two: Jackson's arms and chest, capable and strong. Three: Jackson's breath that tickled his neck as they were both breathing hard for they were tired back then. So it's only fair that Jaebum would want a hug from Jackson as often as possible.  
Seriously, Jackson started it, Jackson should take responsibility for it.  
Jaebum is only human.  
  
And just like some habits, Jaebum's took an unhealthy turn at one point.  
They'd be practising or doing something together, and it doesn't matter where or when or who, but someone would touch Jackson and Jaebum's hand would just _itch_. 

Again: Unhealthy. 

Jaebum couldn't understand it at first. They were watching tv together, and while Jackson had his head on Yugyeom's lap, the younger suddenly started massaging his scalp. 

Jaebum stopped himself from slapping Yugyeom's hand away at the last moment and went to his room to sulk in peace. 

After that, things kind of completely worsened. It's like every time one of the boys lays a hand on Jackson, sirens start going off inside Jaebum's head, and the force of how much he'd want to erase their touch and put his there instead overwhelmed him sometimes.  
  
Jackson overwhelms him sometimes.  
  
But that's besides the point.  
  
The point is that at the end, Jaebum lost all control and stopped giving a fuck. It is after that, that the neck  phenomena started.

And it is intoxicating, how Jackson would just give in, how he'd unwrap under Jaebum's hand once it is on his neck.

The beautiful thing, the reason why Jaebum loves it, is that no matter how anxious Jackson is feeling, no matter how stubborn he's being, the second Jaebum puts a hand on his neck and squeezes, Jackson shudders, weakens and kind of falls apart.  
It makes Jaebum feel strong and the unhealthy habit becomes a plus. 

  
Touching Jackson is a habit, kissing him is an addiction.  
  
Kissing Jackson is like drinking water, for it is a necessity. The thirst that comes from needing it, the control it has over your senses and the pleasure that washes over your entire body by having it, are what you will forever experience after your lips touch Jackson's for the first time.

Jaebum feels the yearning for Jackson's kiss like constant waves of water crushing him, pulling him under and drowning him, yet instead of closing his mouth, he opens it to let the water in. 

To let Jackson in.  

And he lets Jackson in every single time. 

That's a habit too, and it is the best.  
For it is when their bodies are nearly one, that Jaebum gets to do it all. He gets to have Jackson in his arms as he slowly fucks into him. He gets to hold his neck as their hot breaths mingle together, mouths millimetres away and sweat dripping from Jackson's forehead for Jackson tends to sweat a lot and Jaebum fucking lives for it. And it has to be Jaebum's favourite part, when Jackson asks 'You close?' And Jaebum just nods because words are foreign to him when they're like this, so he just grips Jackson's hand tight and kisses him and they both come apart.  
  
Touching Jackson is a habit. Loving him is too.


	3. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's not feeling okay. I think he's got a fever. So I let-" Jinyoung doesn't get to finish his sentence for Jaebum puts down his cup of coffee and storms out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for boyfriends taking care of each other.  
> Motivate me with some comments guys and I will update soon (Was that Blackmail? Idk)  
> Tumblr: Hudana.

Jaebum wakes up at 6:00, finishes showering at 6:20 and eats his breakfast at 6:30.  
It's a routine, so when Jinyoung enters the kitchen and Jaebum asks him whether Jackson has woken up yet, it's 6:28.

"He's not feeling okay. I think he's got a fever. So I let-" Jinyoung doesn't get to finish his sentence for Jaebum puts down his cup of coffee and storms out of the kitchen.  
"Well thanks for the free coffee." Honestly, Jinyoung puts up with their bullshit on a daily basis. He can take their stuff if he wants to.

He deserves it dammit!

"Ah! Jaebum hyung seems very energetic today!" Yugyeom says once Jinyoung takes a seat on their kitchen table. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow questionably and Yugyeom clarifies: "He bumped into me while he was running upstairs and didn't even say sorry!"

Jinyoung snorts. "First, he was headed to his room because Jackson might be sick, and second, if I were him I probably wouldn't say sorry either."

"It's too early for this oh god!" Yugyeom sighs in frustration and bangs his head against the table.  
Jinyoung again just snorts and takes a sip of his coffee.

He wonders why other people's food tastes so much better.

******* ******* ******* ******** ********  
It's 6:29, Jaebum's heart is beating too quick, his chest is heaving from running so fast and his mind is betraying him with too many thoughts at once.  
He approaches the bed slowly and he doesn't understand why he's this afraid. He tugs the blanket away to reveal Jackson's face and his mind goes blank for a second.

You see, there are two types of people: those whose faces are completely expressionless, and those who can tell a whole story with just one look.

Jackson is the second type.

Which is why it hurts to see him like this.

His face is drained out of blood and painted with sweat. His mouth that always looks pink is now the same colour as his face, it's also agape and his bottom lip is trembling slightly.  
Even his teeth are clacking together and Jaebum's heart aches.

"Hey," He cups Jackson's face between his hands and repeats gently "Jackson, babe." Jackson mutters something and barely opens his eyes. Jaebum puts a hand on his forehead and fuck.  
He's burning up.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay. You will be fine." Jaebum doesn't know whether he's adressing Jackson or comforting himself at this point. He takes his phone out and sends a message to Jinyoung that reads: 'Upstairs now.'

At 6:33, Jinyoung comes upstairs.  
"How much is his temperature?" Is the first thing he asks as he stands next to the bed and touches Jackson's forehead.

"38°. I just checked. Shit what do I do?"

"Well first of all calm down. Just stay with him and give him some water to drink. I will send Yugyeom to get us medicines and I'll come back with some wet towels. Meanwhile, cover him up with another blanket he's shaking all over." He puts a hand on Jaebum's shoulder. "He will be fine." Jinyoung says, and Jaebum nods.

Before Jinyoung leaves, Jaebum says: "Don't tell the boys, there is no need to worry them. We can handle this." And he sounds confident.

"I wasn't going to anyway." Jinyoung responds.

At 6:36, Jaebum puts two bottles of water on the nightstand and a cup just in case and covers Jackson with a blanket.

At 6:37, Jaebum adds another blanket (his) and holds Jackson's hand to anchor him (himself).

At 6:39, Jinyoung returns and they put a wet towel on Jackson's forehead. They sit there and wait in silence for Yugyeom.

At 6:45, Yugyeom delivers the medecines to them and Jinyoung gives them to Jackson.

"It's written here that he should take this after eating. I'll go make him some soup." Jinyoung says.

At 7:00, they wait for Jackson to gain a little bit of consciousness, and when Jaebum tells him that he needs to eat, Jackson mutters an 'Okay'.

At 7:02, Jinyoung helps Jaebum put some pillows behind Jackson's head to support him and Jaebum feeds Jackson what Jinyoung cooked.

"No more." Jackson says, voice slightly cracking.

"Just this one please. You're almost done." Jaebum repeats for the 5th time.

It feels like a victory when Jackson finishes all his meal.

Jinyoung is gathering the plates to take them to the kitchen when Jaebum offers: "Take the boys out and eat lunch outside. Make sure they have a good time. I don't want anyone to bother him so make an excuse or something I trust you could pull it off, yeah?"

"Of course." Jinyoung answers. And it has got to be one of Jaebum's favourite traits about him, how he listens and takes responsibility when given a request or asked for help.

Once Jaebum is alone with Jackson, he gives him the medicines that were left. After half an hour, and when Jackson feels a bit better, Jaebum helps him out of his bunk and settles him down on his. It is much easier like this for Jaebum can attend to him faster, and he sits on a chair and wets the towel every five minutes.

At 8:32, Jaebum grabs a book (One of Jackson's favourites) and starts reading out loud.

At 9:30, he feels a hand stroking his and he closes the book. "Oh Hey! How are you feeling?" He stands up from his chair to sit on the edge of the bed to look at Jackson properly.

Jackson smiles and it's like the heaviness that has been squeezing Jaebum's heart dissipates and fades into nothing.

"Better than before." Jackson says.

Jaebum lets out a sigh of relief. "Yeah? Do you need anything?"

"Just water." So Jaebum pours him a cup of water and helps him up until he drinks all of it.

"Thanks." Jackson gives him reassuring smile, because that is what Jackson does: he smiles and makes people laugh even when he's suffering inside.

Jaebum hates it as much as he respects it.

"What time is it? And where are the others?" Jackson asks.

"It's 9:35. And don't worry about them. I asked Jinyoung to take them out so they won't worry."

Jackson laughs. "You do realise that they will eventually find out right?"

Jaebum smiles fondly at him and says: "Well at least we tried." He makes a move to remove the towel on Jackson's forehead but a hand on his wrist stops him.

"Thank you. You always take care of me the best."

If the world ends after this moment, if somehow everthing goes down to hell and nothing beautiful is left to see or tell, Jaebum wouldn't give a damn because this right here is what he will ever care about.

He looks and stares into Jackson's eyes. He removes the towel on Jackson's forehead, and plants a kiss right between Jackson's eyebrows.

And Jackson doesn't know which burns more: The fever, or Jaebum's touch.

At 10:45, the boys come storming into the room while Bambam yells: "JACKSON IS SICK AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!"

Yeah, Yugyeom must have told him.


	4. Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is nuzzling Jackson's neck when Jackson asks: "What do you want for your birthday?" It's out of the blue and it takes Jaebum by surprise much like everything that Jackson does.

It's 8 am and they're laying in Jaebum's bed. They have their legs tangled, their thighs touching, for proximity is what they long for when they're out there in the world and it's what they get when they're alone.  
  
It's 8 am but they haven't woke up right this moment.  
  
Jackson had gotten up at 6 am and climbed inside Jaebum's bed after he'd taken his shower.

It has **_got_** to be the best way to wake up.

Jaebum thinks of it as home coming. You had an exhausting day and your limbs feel crushed, but then you come home and you smell that familiar scent and embrace that familiar warmth so that it's okay all over again.  
Home coming is Jaebum waking up to Jackson beside him, his warmth overwhelming him, his scent and smell drawing flowers and sunshine in Jaebum's dull world, and his embrace that draws away the stress of even the worst nightmares.  
  
It has been two hours since Jackson woke him up, but it feels like one.  
  
Jaebum is nuzzling Jackson's neck when Jackson asks: "What do you want for your birthday?" It's out of the blue and it takes Jaebum by surprise much like everything that Jackson does.  
  
"Nothing." He'd rather not talk at the moment.  
  
Who needs words when their mouth is full of Jackson? Well, not Jaebum.  
  
"No come on. I have to get you something!"  
  
Jaebum hums. "I don't want you to."  
And that came out wrong because when Jaebum finally leaves Jackson's neck to look at him, the younger one looks hurt.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Jackson furrows his eyebrows and Jaebum continues. "It'd be weird. I am used to buying you things and I want to keep it that way and you know why."  
  
Jackson takes a second to consider and then asks: "But there has got to be something that I can get you!"  
He's directing the puppy dogs eyes at Jaebum and that is just not fair.

Jaebum sighs and says: "Just this."

"Yeah?" It is not a question because Jaebum has got to learn that when they're like this, Jackson's 'Yeah' means continue.  
  
So Jaebum continues.  
   
"And this." His hand travels along Jackson's back and rests on jackson's naked ass.  
  
Jackson chuckles.  
  
Jaebum takes Jackson in his hand and whispers: "Mostly this."  
  
Jackson moans.  
  
"But I prefer this." And he drinks Jackson in. He lets the water fill his lungs, yet he doesn't choke, because Jaebum knows how to swim in it now, he's learned how to not let the waves of this great force overwhelm him, and he kisses Jackson and floats like the good swimmer that he's become.  
  
He lets go of Jackson's cock to tap him twice on his thigh and Jackson knows what he's supposed to do, and he's already climbing on top of Jaebum and grinding down on him.  
  
They never forget to kiss. Jaebum always makes sure of that.  
  
"Get it." He says. "Come on." There is a desperation tuning Jaebum's voice that only Jackson could hear, that only Jackson could relate to and understand. The uniqueness of this, of Jackson obeying him and submitting fully, wholly and completely, is a thing to be cherished.

This thing between them is something to fight and burn for and Jaebum would galdly walk into fire if asked to.  
  
It is easy to slip inside when it's already welcoming you, when you've been there only half an hour ago. Jackson holds him in one hand and lets Jaebum in like always, and it feels awesome just like always.  
  
It's wet and it's hot and it's sucking Jaebum in.  
It is what fire must feel like.  
  
It's harder to kiss like this, so Jaebum sits on his bed with Jackson seated on him and around him. They breathe together and Jaebum lets nature take its course.

It is natural for him for it is a habit. He squeezes Jackson's thighs and Jackson tightens around him, gets closer, rubs against Jaebum's stomach and shudders.

"That's it, that's my boy." Jaebum says and Jackson nods.  
  
"Take it." Jaebum says and Jackson takes it. All of it.  
  
"You close?" Jackson whispers. Jaebum grabs him by the neck and Jackson kisses his neck and hides there because he loves how comforting and welcoming it feels there, and when he comes apart Jaebum follows him right after but not without kissing him.

Never without it.

At 9 am when they come downstairs, Jinyoung asks: "I know it's your birthday but what the hell did you do to him?"  
  
Jaebum just smirks and proudly says: "Not much. We still have more hours to go."  
  
Jinyoung just shakes his head, sighs and says: "It's too early in the morning for this shit."  
  
Jaebum thinks that it is in fact too late. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?  
> I was going to post this chapter on Jb's birthday but the fucker had to go and post 3 songs and confirm all my explanations of his feelings about Jackson in my fics????? Like can you guys believe that???? Do I even need to talk about it??? I am so??? Shook????? like I dedicated a whole chapter to 'Habits' i even went philosophical on that shit and now Jb goes and drops 'BAD HABIT' ??? Also if you read the lyrics to 'Holic' it's like a song version of chapter 1 of this fic and other fics wtf???!! Someone come talk to me I'm this close - to losing it.  
> Tumblr: Hudana


	5. Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have agreed on it: Jackson would celebrate his birthday with his parents, spend as much time with them as he wants to, and after he comes back, he and Jaebum will spend the night together.  
> They have agreed on it, just not on the exact time Jackson should be back. And just because they have agreed on it, just because Jaebum is trying to be a good boyfriend, it doesn't necessarily mean that he won't miss Jackson with every passing moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!  
> sorry for the delay but I'd rather post a long chapter that's good but late than post an early short one which i do not feel that proud of.  
> I hope I find time to write more Jackbum, it's my OTP yall and writing it is so enjoyable and fun!  
> Your comments motivate me the most, so thanks to everyone who keeps commenting and supporting me. It means a lot.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr if you want! it's HUDANA.

They have agreed on it: Jackson would celebrate his birthday with his parents, spend as much time with them as he wants to, and after he comes back, he and Jaebum will spend the night together.  
  
They have agreed on it, just not on the exact time Jackson should be back. And just because they have agreed on it, just because Jaebum is trying to be a good boyfriend, it doesn't necessarily mean that he won't miss Jackson with every passing moment.

 

 **JaebumOppa** : where you at?

 **Princess** : on my waaay ＼(*^▽^*)/

 

He's so cute when he's happy that it hurts Jaebum's heart.

 

 **JaebumOppa** : you text me when you get there

 **JaebumOppa** : and tell your parents i miss them. also tell your mom that mine is planning to visit her soon

 **JaebumOppa** : and wear your jacket don't take it off right after you get there ok

 **JaebumOppa** : i know u tend to sweat a lot but DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES

 **JaebumOppa** : and text me if you need anything

 **Princess** : such a good boyfriend ❀‿❀

 **Princess** : you're so cute

 **JaebumOppa** : shut up im not cute

 **JaebumOppa** : (￣ｰ￣)

 **JaebumOppa** : ??

 **JaebumOppa** : babe u there?

 **JaebumOppa** : why r you not respongdinf

 **JaebumOppa** : i didn't  mean it i was joking please never shut up i love hearing you talk wow words? amazing! i love them!!!!

 **JaebumOppa** : pls don't be mad...

 **Princess** : I'm back!! I've just arrived thats why I couldn't respond

 **Princess** : I'm not mad omg

 **Princess** : so CUTE (︶▽︶)

 **Princess** : gtg now ttyl oppa ♥

 **JaebumOppa** : princess ♥  
  
                       

                                                                                                                                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So like," Jinyoung starts, licking frosting off his finger, "if you wanted to go with him, and if Jackson's family already knows about you two, then why the hell are you sitting here looking like you're about to crawl out of your skin instead of being with him right now!?" He takes a spoonful of frosting and holds it for Jaebum to taste it.  
  
Jaebum licks the sweetness off his lips, and if he wasn't feeling so out of place right now, he would have complimented Jinyoung's cooking skills. Instead, he mutters "it's good", and Jinyoung scowls but doesn't comment on how underrated he feels.  
  
"It's just," Jaebum lets out a sigh of frustration, slamming the spoon on the kitchen counter and watching it as it falls inside the sink. "I want him to be with his family! He needs that! But, fuck! I also want him to be here because I miss him and I need him to know that his birthday is important to me but I also don't want to come off as obsessive and-"  
  
"But you are obsessive tho."  
  
"I want to text him but I don't wanna bother him and if I don't then I'm afraid he'll get the wrong idea and this is just so fucking frustrating!"  
  
Jinyoung raises his eyebrows at him, clearly amused. "Oh wow! Remind me to never get in a relationship. This doesn't look fun at all." He starts washing his hands when he hears Jaebum letting out a pained laugh.  
  
"It's never like that." He states it as a fact. He says it as if it is a fact that hurts him and heals him at the same time. "I've been in relationships before. It's never like that. This," he says, a fond look on his eyes, "this is totally different, and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Jinyoung dries off his hands, smiles and puts a hand on Jaebum's shoulder. "I know. He wouldn't either." And it is the truth. "You did the right thing." He finally says, giving Jaebum one last pat on the shoulder before exiting the kitchen.  
  
                   

                                                                                                                                                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Princess** : my phone was dead thats why i couldn't answer your calls

 **Princess** : sorry ಥ_ಥ

 **JaebumOppa** : r u alright?

 **Princess** : more than alright actually

 **Princess** : cake was amazing

 **Princess** : and my parents asked about you

 **Princess** : now we are trying to find a good movie to watch

 **JaebumOppa** : im happy for you babe

 **JaebumOppa** : when are you coming back

 **Princess** : not really sure tbh

 **Princess** : depends on what we're gonna watch

 **JaebumOppa** : oh

 **JaebumOppa** : ok

 **JaebumOppa** : have fun.

 **Princess** : whats wrong

 **JaebumOppa** : nothing

 **JaebumOppa** : gotta go. Jinyoung asking for me

 **Princess** : ...

 **Princess** : huh

 **Princess** : alright. See ya ♥

 **JaebumOppa** : :)  
  
                       

                                                                                                                                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~

  
**Wangay** : did you want something from my boyfriend?

 **Parkgay** : aside from some peace of mind? and for him to stop talking about you every 30 minutes?

 **Wangay** : LISTEN.

 **Parkgay** : lmao no i didn't

 **Parkgay** : why

 **Parkgay** : i smell tea. spill.

 **Wangay** : so he lied to me

 **Wangay** : I see how it is.

 **Parkgay** : I SAID SPILL.

 **Wangay** : wait I'll send u a screeshot

 **Wangay** : Screenshot_2017-03-28.png

 **Parkgay** : oh right. I get it now.

 **Wangay** : feel free to explain

 **Parkgay** : he's upset and das all i can say

 **Wangay** : what

 **Wangay** : why?????

 **Parkgay** : i can't tell you. Its a secret

 **Wangay** : BITCH I AM YOUR BESTFRIEND WTF???

 **Parkgay** : yea but he my bestfriend too

 **Wangay** : BI TCH .

 **Parkgay** : YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT OKAY

 **Parkgay** : YOU LITERALLY HAVE BAMBAM AS YOUR BESTFRIEND TOO

 **Parkgay** : AND JOOHEON

 **Parkgay** : AND NAMJOON

 **Wangay** : ARE YOU FRIEND-SHAMING ME

 **Parkgay** : ಠ╭╮ಠ

 **Wangay** : ily

 **Parkgay** : you gay ass hoe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Wangay** : excuse you im bisexual

 **Parkgay** : bitch me too da fuck

 **Wangay** : and we're proud of it (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Parkgay** : still pretty fkng gay doe lol

 **Wangay** : lol

 **Parkgay** : ily 2 boo

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He hears the door being opened two hours after going to bed. He knows who it is and his heart jumps and skyrockets inside his ribcage, nothing new though,  since it's always been the case everytime Jackson is in the same room.  
  
It annoys him sometimes, the fact that he's got little to zero self-control when it comes to Jackson.  
  
He pretends he's asleep, keeps listening to the sound of clothes hitting the flour, keeps his eyes closed until he hears the sound of the shower being turned on. He checks his phone.  
  
It's 23:03. Jackson left the dorm at 8 am. Which means his birthday will be over in an hour. Which means Jaebum hasn't seen him in fifteen hours. Which means that they still got time but not enough time.  
  
Jaebum doesn't know what to do with himself, so he waits.  
  
It feels like an eternity before Jackson comes out of the bathroom, and Jaebum doesn't need to see him to know what he must look like. He's seen him many times, yet it will never not feel new and overwhelming. Think of it like this: normal people get out of the shower dripping water, Jackson wangs gets out of it dripping sin.  
  
And Jaebum apparently isn't that religious. Apparently, Jackson is Jaebum's favorite sin.  
  
Doesn't feel like one though. Not at all.  
  
"I know you're not asleep," he suddenly hears Jackson saying, "are you so mad at me that you wouldn't even look me in the face?"  
  
Jaebum takes the covers off his face, "how did it go?" He tries to sound as neutral as possible, but the bitterness is too strong to be hidden.  
  
Jackson sighs, turning to look at Jaebum's face after he was done spraying his body with every single perfume he owned. "It was amazing. My parents kept asking why you didn't come. They have missed you." Jackson approaches the bed slowly until he's face to face with Jaebum. "I've missed you."  
  
And Jaebum is weak.  
  
"I'm sorry." And he doesn't know what he's necessarily apologising for. "I've missed you too," he adds, "maybe too much." He reaches with one hand to cup Jackson's chin, one finger playing with Jackson's bottom lip.  
  
Jackson takes the finger inside his mouth, gently bites on it. He releases it, but holds Jaebum's wrist between his hands. "You gonna tell me now why you were mad?" He asks.  
  
"Doesn't matter anymore," Jaebum says, and he means it. "You're here now."  
  
Jackson shakes his head then looks at him through his lashes. He whispers a 'please' and that is just not fair.  
  
Jaebum could never refuse him anything, it's kind of embarrassing.  
  
"I guess I was mad at myself for letting you go alone, but I know it was the right thing to do. You needed to be with your family and I could never stand in the way of your comfort and happiness for the sake of mine." He admits, looking at Jackson as he says the last words because he needs to have his message gotten across.   
  
"But you're family too." Jackson's response is always so simple yet so profound.  
  
Jaebum smiles, sincerely. "I know, sorry. I just had a lot of plans for us, but I don't think that time is still on our side now. Your birthday is nearly over."  
  
  
Jackson looks at him questionably. "What kind of plans?"  
  
Jaebum laughs, loving how Jackson looks when he's curious about something. "Well first, I was gonna take you out shopping, let you buy whatever you want because I know how much you love that. After that, we were to go to a new restaurant that Youngjae adviced me to visit, but I never went to it because I wanted to go with you, guess we'll leave it to another occasion." Jackson nods, feeling remorseful and excited at the same time. "And then?" He asks, because he knows his boyfriend, and he knows that this can't simply be it.  
  
"And then," his voice drops lower, dangerously so, and Jackson feels his body already reacting. "I was gonna take you to our room, strip you bare as I lick the sweat on your throat right here," Jaebum puts his index finger on said spot, caressing it, and when he hears and feels Jackson's intake of breath, he presses on the pulse point, feeling it quicken under his touch. "You were going to be so good for me, just like always, my pretty princess. I was going to take your cock inside my mouth, slowly, because I know you love the sensation of it, just like I crave the taste," and Jackson whimpers, but Jaebum doesn't stop, "not gonna lie babe, been thinking about the weight of your cock on my tongue all day long, had to touch myself even though I didn't want to. Wanted to wreck you Jackson, eat you out until you're a writhing mess, then ride you until the only words you could moan are daddy and my name."  
  
He doesn't realise how hard he is until Jackson moans so loud that it surprises both of them. He doesn't realise how hard Jackson is for him until the younger one climbs his bed, straddles his hips and drinks him in with a kiss.  
  
And Jaebum is nothing but a man that keeps his own word. He sucks Jackson as if his life depends on it, as if Jackson's whimpers are his true religion and the path that leads to that is through this prayer: with desperate hands and an eager mouth. He puts Jackson's legs on his shoulders, spreading him open, kneading the meaty flesh of his thighs, and when his mouth travels from Jackson's cock to his tight opening, he eats it out like a starved man, always hungry for it yet never getting enough of it.  
  
And when he seats himself on Jackson's cock, it's as if he's on top of the world, with Jackson holding all the power.  
  
"Happy birthday." He says, at exactly 00:00, and something inside of him tells him that this won't be the only birthday they spend together.  
  
He hopes to god it isn't.


End file.
